La Historia De Mi Pasado
by jjpita99
Summary: Antes de empezar como viajero interdimensional, trabajaba en mi dimension de origen con la N.A.S.A. en investigaciones del mismo caso, pero no sabia que el conocerla me cambiaria el futuro... Mi hogar, mi familia, mi vida... Todo lo di por ella y ella dio todo por mi. Historia centrada en mi OC
1. Viviendo en el Pasado

**¡Bienvenidos a una nueva historia! esta vez, la historia no se centrara principalmente en el universo al que pertenece mi personaje representativo cuya descripcion colocare pronto en mi perfil, si no al universo del que viene y como fue a parar en el universo de sonic, mi personaje conocido como Joan (se pronuncia Yoan pero asi se escribe tal como mi propio nombre) aparece en otras historias como lo son "Dark the wolf", "La Conquista de los Gamer: La Revelacion" y "Rara navidad" pero me puse a pensar un poco en que el mismo habia aparecido de la nada, sin historia, sin origen, solo aparecio como Chuck Norris a destrozar a medio mundo con patadas giratorias, asi que les dare un origen en esta historia de como fue a parar a viajero interdimencional, la razon por la que coloco esta historia en el genero Sonic the hedgehog es por que el pertenece a ese universo actualmente, pero pronto describire diferentes aventuras que tubo en otras dimensiones, la descripcion de todo lo que necesiten saber estara en mi perfil en poco tiempo para que tengan una idea de como es, asi que paciencia, espero que la historia les guste por que la verdad el pensarla me ha dejado muy conmovido, esta historia consta mas de una aventura al estilo romeo y julieta que de las habituales aventuras con batallas epicas que suelo escribir, espero hacer llorar a alguien y disfruten el capitulo, pronto estaran los demas**

**Los personajes de Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA y el Sonic team**

**Viviendo en el Pasado**

Llego agotado a su hogar, tenia varias heridas y magullones, no podia esperar menos cuando G.U.N. te envia a destruir una base militar entera mientras buscas documentos que les brinden informacion terrorista, abrio la puerta, dejo su pistola sobre la mesa del comedor, camina en direccion a su habitacion y se sienta en la cama, al mirar por la ventana ve la luna nostalgicamente, tan hermosa y resplandeciente como nunca antes, tal como la vio hace tantos años atras cuando aun podia vivir en su dimension de origen, ahora cada vez que va necesita llevar la capa para evitar ser reconocido hasta cierto punto, años de su vida que dejo atras, el cansancio por fin logro vencerlo y se recosto por encima de las sabanas, no tenia frio, no sentia nada y finalmente se durmio...

Al Dia siguiente se desperto un poco mas calmado, decidio tomarse el dia libre y descansar un rato, cocino unos huevos con tocineta y panquecas para desayunar en un intento de levantarse el animo el cual casi funciona, se acercaba el dia y no podia evitarlo, tenia que volver y para ello tenia que dar su mayor esfuerzo en no rendirse ante el miedo y la tristeza que le provocaba aquel vago recuerdo en su mente que solo da en aquellas semanas del año, la luz del sol entraban por la ventana y daban directo a una rosa en un florero que se encontraba sobre una mesa redonda, la misma mesa en la que se encontraba la pistola y el joven con su plato desayunando vio la rosa la cual se encontraba un poco inclinada, eso no podia pasar e inmediatamente tomo sus armas y se dirigio a la casa de Mochi **(Este personaje es propiedad de Mochi the lynx, solo lo estoy utilizando segun permisos de autor que pedire posteriormente por que se me olvido pedirselo antes y es el unico personaje que conozco que controle las plantas, lo lamento mochi jajaja)**

Corrio por un largo tiempo con el florero en mano sin detenerse, al llegar a casa de Mochi toco la puerta y esta abrio viendo a Joan con el florero en mano, esta entendio al instante y tomo la rosa y uso sus poderes evitando que esta llegara al final de su vida-Listo-Respondio Mochi ante la constante peticion de su amigo-Gracias-Respondio unicamente y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su hogar nuevamente, Mochi siempre se preguntaba cada vez que el llegaba a su puerta el por que queria que la flor se conservara tanto tiempo e incluso llego a preguntarle algunas veces pero este siempre se limitaba a responderle "Es especial" o "Es personal" al final no le daba mucha importncia y volvia a sus asuntos del dia a dia. Joan llego a su hogar nuevamente, dejo el florero en el mismo lugar de la mesa y encendio la radio, se sento en la silla del comedor a pensar mientras tomaba un cafe recien preparado, la flor era movida ligeramente por el viento que entraba por la ventana y en la radio sonaba la cancion The Path de Gustavo Santaolalla, el ambiente le permitia pensar con claridad y la pureza del ambiente fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada, Joan se levanto a abrir dejando el cafe en la mesa y al hacerlo vio a una pequeña conejita a la puerta de su casa-Hola señor Joan-Saludo la pequeña inocentemente-Hola Cream, ¿Como estas?-Pregunto cortesmente-Bien, ¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto Cream-Claro, pasa-Recibio a la pequeña quien iba a visitarle varias veces a la semana, a menudo le pedia que le contara cuentos e historias de sus aventuras, otras veces solo preguntaba como se encontraba, pero solo hasta hoy se dio cuenta de la rosa que yacia en aquel florero junto a la ventana-Señor Joan, ¿Esta rosa es para alguien?-Pregunto curiosa mientras admiraba la belleza de la flor-Si, es una rosa muy especial-Contesto dando un sorbo a la taza de cafe mientras buscaba un jugo para la pequeña-¿Y por que es especial?-Pregunto nuevamente-No quiero hablar de eso-Contesto tristemente, la niña no estaba satisfecha con aquella respuesta, en la voz de el se denotaba el dolor y la tristesa y por mas pequeña e inocente que ella fuese, se reconocia a simple vista. Sabia que no iba a contarselo a ella, al menos no a ella sola, tenia que contarle su estado a alguien para que lo alentaran a hablar-Me tengo que ir, gracias por recibire señor Joan-Dijo la pequeña conejita mientras tomaba el jugo y se dirigio a la puerta de la casa-Cuando quieras pequeña-Respondio despidiendose de la conejita y al cerrar la puerta Cream acelero el paso y comenzo a correr.

Llego a casa de Tails guiada por su curiosidad y dentro se encontraban Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles y Blaze que venia de visita. Cream al llegar toco la puerta y fue atendida por Tails, paso y saludo a todos y con un poco de pena pidio el permiso para hablar, todos atentos escucharon lo que tenia que decir-El señor Joan se ve un poco triste cuando fui a visitarlo, le pregunte por una rosa pero no me quizo decir nada, queria que me ayudaran a que me dijera el porque la rosa es tan especial, ¿Podrian convencerlo?-Pregunto a los presentes con las manos en la espalda en señal de verguenza-Es cierto, Joan ha estado un poco desanimado estas ultimas semanas-Dijo Blaze quien era muy amiga de el, se veian constantemente por coincidencia en ciertos puntos de interes como lo son los parques y los paisajes-Estamos un poco ocupados Cream, no podemos ayudarte ahora-Dijo Sonic-Yo te acompaño-Dijo Blaze con su tipico semblante serio, con esto Cream esbozo una sonrisa y de esta forma ambas caminaron a casa de Joan en busca de respuestas. Al llegar Cream toco la puerta nuevamente y fue recibida por Joan quien tenia en su mano la guitarra que solia tocar en aquellos dias-Hola Joan-Saludo Blaze detras de Cream con una sonrisa-Hola Blaze, hola Cream, pasen-Ofrecio rapidamente, ambas entraron y se sentaron en la mesa del comedor-¿Que las trae por aqui?-Pregunto ofreciendole a Blaze un cafe el cual nego con la mano y a Cream un jugo-Cream me conto que hay una rosa muy especial para ti...-Comenzo a decir Blaze y vio la rosa especificada en la mesa-...Queriamos saber que significa para ti-Termino de decir esperando una respuesta satisfactoria como acostumbraba a dar-¿Y Cream no te conto tambien que no queria hablar de eso?-Respondio un poco molesto, Blaze no entendio su reaccion, normalmente estaba lleno de energia y respondia con una sonrisa sin preguntar el origen de la pregunta, esto desperto una gran curiosidad en ella, miro la flor de reojo y luego se levanto de la silla para tomar a Cream de la mano-Tenemos que irnos-Dijo Blaze-Pero...-Intento decir Cream-Tenemos que irnos-Repitio Blaze, esta vez mirando a Cream fijamente, esta entendio y salio por la puerta de la casa, Joan cerro la puerta un poco fuerte y se tiro sobre su cama-Señorita Blaze, ¿No iba a ayudarme?-Pregunto la pequeña conejita un poco confundida-Tengo una idea que puede funcionar, pero no podemos hablar con el ahora, hay que esperar y probare suerte mas tarde-Respondio Blaze para seguir caminando, iba a quedarse con Cream hasta que fuera el momento.

_Al anochecer_

Blaze se habia hospedado en la casa de Cream mientras llegaba la noche, momento en el que sabia que encontraria a Joan solo en su casa, salio de la casa de Cream dejando a la misma en ella por que su madre no le permitio salir a esa hora, camino hasta llegar a la casa de Joan y se asomo por la ventana. El se encontraba sentado en la silla del comedor tocando ligeramente aquella rosa, como si fuese alguna persona a la que le tuviera un gran aprecio, entro sin que se diera cuenta y se acerco a el colocando su mano en su hombro, este se sobresalto por el susto y miro atras para ver a Blaze brindandole una expresion de tristeza mirando la rosa, el se levanto de la silla sin mirarla en ningun momento y tomo camino a la habitacion, ella detuvo su paso colocandose frente a la puerta-Quiero que me cuentes ¿Que tiene de especial esa rosa?-Hablo ella, Joan aparto su vista y dio camino nuevamente a la silla del comedor-Escucha, tal vez no quieras hablar de ello, pero tienes que dejar ir el pasado y la unica forma de hacerlo es desahogandote, cuentame que sucede-Volvio a hablar, el la miro de reojo-Tienes razon...-Fue lo que alcanzo a decir-...Reune a los que puedas y les dire como llegue aqui y por que aquella rosa es tan especial-Termino de decir para tomar aquella rosa y colocarla sobre la mesa-Estas haciendo lo correcto...-Dijo ella para caminar a la entrada de la casa-...Nos vemos mañana-Termino de decir para salir he irse a casa, mañana se descubriria la verdad

**¡Y este fue el primer capitulo de esta historia, es corto por que es mas un prologo que un capitulo, pronto saldra el siguiente y esta es la ultima subida del año, espero lo pasen bien y brinden por un gran año 2014, Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de esta conmovedora historia, hasta luego!**


	2. Una Nueva Historia

**¡Biemvenidos a un nuevo capitulo! En este caso comenzara la historia como tal, estara narrada en primera persona por mi personaje, agradezco a los que me leen y aquellos que me sigan como escritor les aviso que estamos preparando el nuevo capitulo de "La Conquista De Los Gamer: La Revelacion" y mi clasica recomendacion del dia es... vale no se me ocurre nada hoy, sera para la proxima, espero disfruten el capitulo y recuerden avisarme si quieren que continue con la segunda parte de "Minecraft: El inicio de Steve" que ya no seria el inicio pero algun titulo epico se me ocurrira.**

_**Una Nueva Historia**_

Despues de la charla que hubo lugar con Blaze, esta se dedico a reunir a aquellos que quisieran oir la historia que tenia que contar, tenian curiosidad de saber de donde venia pues habia aparecido sin decir nada **(N/A: Vease el capitulo 18 de la historia "Dark The Wolf")** algunos pensaron que seria una noche un tanto larga, asi que llevaron chucherias y bebidas para pasar el rato, los que vendrian aquella noche serian Sonic, knuckles, Amy, Tails, Rouge, Shadow (Obligado por Rouge), Black Tiger **(N/A: Personaje creado por SamusTorresMccartney)** Cream, Blaze y Silver.

Joan esperaba la noche y acomodaba la casa en la medida de lo posible y coloco unos cuantos muebles de mas en la sala, al rato sono el timbre, este se acerco a la puerta pero antes de abrirla penso: _Llego el momento_. Abrio la puerta para recibir calidamente a Sonic, Tails y Amy quienes traian chucherias-¡Hey! ¿Que tal van las cosas?-Pregunto recibiendo a sus invitados-Tiempo sin verte-Respondio Tails quien estaba un poco cargado de cosas por que Amy se encontraba pegado literalmente a Sonic-Pasen y dejame ayudarte con eso-Dijo para ayudar a Tails a entrar. Comenzaron a instalarse y como es costumbre Amy no se separaba de Sonic, al rato volvio a sonar el timbre, al abrir recibio a Cream, Blaze y Silver-Buenas noches señor Joan-Dijo la conejita mientras pasaba adelante-Buenas noches Cream, ve a sentarte ¿Quieres que traiga algo?-Pregunto instintivamente-No gracias-Respondio y saludo a sus amigos-Hola Joan, tiempo sin vernos-Hablo Silver mientras chocaban los puños, Blaze solo dio un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo y entro, despues de otro tiempo llegaron Knuckles y Rouge con Shadow discutiendo-No entiendo por que tenias que traerme aqui-Hablo molesto el erizo negro-Hola cariño, ¿Como has estado?-Saludo la murcielago ignorando por completo a Shadow-Bien Rouge, adelante-Dijo dando paso libre a la entrada-¿Ves Knuckles? Eso es ser caballeroso, tienes que ser asi conmigo-Hablo picara mientras guiñaba un ojo al correspondiente-Como digas ladrona, solo entra-Respondio el equidna un tanto sonrojado-Grosero-Respondio la misma, paso otro poco y sono el timbre nuevamente, al abrir Black estaba en la puerta comiendo una bolsa con caramelos-Hola Joan, ¿Como has estado?-Pregunto-Bien Black, adelante pasa-Respondio con una sonrisa-¿Quieres?-Pregunto ofreciendole la bolsa-No, tranquila-Dijo el-Como quieras-Dijo pasando y sentandose.

En la sala cada uno de ellos se habia ubicado en un respectivo lugar, no habia suficientes muebles asi que toco algunos sentarse en el suelo, se pusieron comodos y comenzaron a escuchar atentos a la historia...

-...Todo comenzo un 17 de junio cuando tenia solo 12 años...-Comenzo a narrar...

**Desde este punto, las palaras en_ Curva_ es narrada en 1ra persona por mi personaje y las normales son conversaciones de los personajes en general  
**

_...Me econtraba en un dia como cualquier otro, para ese entonces no tenia familia_ **(No hare referencias sobre ningun familiar por distintos motivos)**_ Nunca los conoci, siempre vivi solo antes de llegar a Mexico, recuerdo que conocia a un vago de por aquel lugar de la ciudad, se llamaba Lester y era lo quien a menudo me protegia de las bandas que se enfrentaban en las noches en un largo tiroteo, a pesar de que Lester era un vago no lucia como tal, habia hecho un trato con el de que nos ayudaramos a conseguir dinero, el trabajaba en un embarcadero y yo en una tienda cerca del lugar en donde nos refugiamos atendiendo a los clientes, con el tiempo fuimos comprando comida y a medida que ibamos avanzando lograbamos comprar mas cosas, tales como unos cepillos de dientes que utilizabamos en los baños de nuestros respectivos trabajos, comida, agua y como el embarcadero no estaba lejos nos comunicabamos por walkie-tokey, ambos pensabamos y teniamos el gran proyecto de comprar un hogar donde viviriamos los 2 juntos, el al principio no acepto el hecho de que me quedara con el pero luego nos fuimos llevando mejor hasta el punto de que lo consideraba un hermano mayor, durante casi todas las noches habian grandes enfrentamientos de bandas por lo cual no nos quedaba mas que escondernos en el callejon en donde nos quedabamos. Cada uno portaba una mochila con sus objetos correspondientes, el siempre ha llevado un revolver Python en caso de que algun miembro de aquellas bandas quisiera atacarnos, pero nunca llego a utilizarlo, en cambio yo si.__  
_

-Espera, ¿Me estas diciendo que el no utilizo el arma? ¿Como la utilizaste?-Pregunto Sonic interrumpiendo la narracion-Tenias que empezar-Se quejo Black-Ya voy a eso, calma-Respondio Joan-Ya oiste Sonic-Dijo Black-¿Pero que he hecho?-Pregunto confundido-Continua...-Dijo Black sin prestar atencion causando que Sonic se molestara-Bien, iba diciendo...-

_...Un dia en el trabajo, ya con mi camiseta blanca, pantalones jean y unos zapatos deportivos blancos, una chica entro a la tienda y fue a observar objetos en la tienda, tenia mi edad, cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, una blusa negra y una falda corta roja, cargaba un bolso negro y como empleado de la tienda, tenia que atenderla pero lo extraño era que nunca la habia visto por el lugar y que ademas andara sola pues no era un lugar muy seguro que digamos, ademas del hecho que actuaba extraño, revisaba la leche, cereales, latas, jugos, etc. pero no tomaba nada. Deje el perro caliente que estaba almorzando sobre el mostrador y fui a atenderla-Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-Pregunte como cada dia a todos los clientes con una sonrisa-No gracias-Me respondio sencillamente-Si quiere puedo ayudarle a encontrar lo que esta buscando, digame que nesecita-Insisti-De verdad, no nesecito que me ayudes-Respondio nuevamente-Esta bien, si necesita algo puede avisarme-Le dije mientras me dirigia nuevamente al mostrador a terminar mi almuerzo. Pasaron al menos 45 minutos desde que ella habia llegado y sin embargo no tomaba nada, no pedia ayuda, solo observaba los productos y fue cuando llegaron 4 miembros del conocido como el Cártel del golfo de mexico tapados con unas bandanas-Ya sabes de que va esto Fernandez ¡El dinero!-Hablo uno de los asaltantes. Esto era muy tipico en la tienda, venian a asaltar todas las semanas la tienda, Fernandez era mi jefe y el dueño de la tienda, era tan repetitivo que parecia una obra de teatro, los clientes al suelo aterrorizados, el jefe golpeado por alguno de los asaltantes y a mi me golpeaban en el estomago para caer sin aire, tanto era que cuando tocaba golpearme-Alto-Dije y me recoste en el suelo tranquilamente a esperar que se fueran-Buen muchacho-Me dijo sadicamente el asaltante. El hecho no era que no pudiera defenderme, podia manejarme con uno debido a que si vives en las calles aprendes unas cuantas cosas, pero enfrentarse en aquel momento a 4 hombres armados de frente era obviamente un suicidio. Fernandez comenzo a vaciar la caja, no intentabamos llamar a la policia por que sabian que pertenecian al Cartel, si matabas a alguno de sus miembros el resto se daria cuenta y te perseguirian y descuartizarian como a multiples personas que salian en videos que ellos mismos enviaban, tendrias que desaparecer para evitar ser asesinado. Tomaron el dinero como siempre pero cuando iban saliendo por la puerta note que la chica salia tras de ellos, me levante velozmente y corri a advertirle y al salir por la puerta la tome del brazo para detener su paso pero en ese momento llego el grupo terrorista enemigo del cartel del golfo "Los Zetas" y empezo una guerra callejera.  
_

_Corri dentro de la tienda, pero la chica se solto de mi agarre-¿¡Que estas haciendo!?-Le pregunte, pensaba que estaba loca pero me sorprendi mas cuando ella saco una pistola 9m semi-automatica de su cartera"¿Quien demonios es esta?" me pregunte mas confundido que nunca, decidi que no dejaria que la mataran, por mas chiflada que estuviera._

-Wou wou wou, ¿Te metiste con dos bandas terroristas solo por una chica?¿Que estas loco?-Dijo Knuckles un poco alterado-Yo creo que es muy romantico, ¿O no Sonic?-Dijo Amy apretando cada vez mas el cuello del erizo azul a pesar de saber que Black se encontraba alli, la misma carraspeo la garganta para dar a entender a Amy que soltara a Sonic **(En la historia de black tiger, la misma es la novia de Sonic y no Amy si tienen dudas)** Amy entendio al instante y solto a Sonic-Lo siento, me deje llevar-Hablo Amy con una sonrisa traviesa-No es que quiera apoyar a Knuckles, pero tiene razon en algo-Dijo Blaze-Anoten esta fecha en el calendario, a Knuckles le dieron la razon, llamen a los fotografos y den la noticia-Bromeo Sonic despues de recuperar el aire-¡Te dare tu merecido!-Grito en respuesta a la vez que arremetia contra el y asi comenzo a perseguirlo por toda la casa ropiendo todo a su paso-Sabia que tendria que hacer remodelaciones de todas formas-Dijo Joan ironicamente-Silver ¿Me pasas la esfera? Esta sobre la mesa-Tras esto Silver fue y vino con la esfera, se la entrego y este la rompio absorviendo la energia-No tardo-Dijo para salir tras de Knuckles y Sonic que se encontraban peleando en la cocina.

_10 minutos despues_

Knuckles estaba aprisionado por la neutralizacion electrica en el mueble donde se encontraba sentado antes y Sonic se encontraba magullado por todas partes debido a los golpes de Knuckles, Rouge no pudo resistir la tentacion de molestar al equidna mientras se encontraba inmovil-Continue Señor Joan-Dijo Cream...

_...Sali por la puerta del minisuper para notar como aquella chica disparo a uno de los miembros del golfo en la cabeza a quemarropa y golpeo a otro en sus partes nobles, le sio vuelta y lo uso como escudo para acabar con en tercero y disparar al arma del cuarto, luego disparo a su pierna para incapacitarlo, se cubrio en los autos de los miembros del golfo y comenzo a hablar con el ultimo que se encontraba vivo, me acerque rapidamente y me cubri por igual en el auto y me acerque para escuchar la conversacion-¡Si te saco de aqui me diras donde se ubica el Cartel y si no, puedes discutirlo con tus amigos en el infierno!-Grito ella, alli comprobe que de verdad le faltaba un tornillo-Vete al demonio... ¡Ah!-Exclamo cuando ella disparo a su pierna nuevamente-Dime...-Dijo con tono amenazante nuevamente-Estan en Matamoros, Tamaulipas-Termino de decir ya sin fuerzas, ella lo solto y comenzo a disparar a los miembros de Los Zetas, he de admitir que tenia muy buena punteria, al parecer no habia notado que yo estaba alli, pero yo si logre notar que por alguna razon su arma no dejaba de disparar ni tampoco recargaba, estaba muy nervioso por e tiroteo, era algo muy comun pero a la vez nuca estuve tan cerca de uno, la chica volvio a cubrirse para evitar se herida y fue cuando noto mi presencia-¿¡Que estas haciendo!?-Me grito preocupada pero se descuido y una bala dio a parar a su brazo-¡Diablos!-Exclamo fuertemente y se tiro al suelo, la hemorragia no se haria esperar-Esperame aqui-Le dije a la vez que corri a la tienda a buscar el paquete de primeros auxilios, tome del paquete unas vendas y corri devuelta a la cobertura, por suerte no se habian acercado pues ella seguia disparando pero a ciegas, llegue al auto nuevamente pero esta vez unas cuantas balas rozaron mi camisa-¡Ponte esto!-Le dije entregandole las vendas, ella obedecio y al colocarse la venda me tomo del brazo y me llevo a un callejon mientras disparaba de cadera para tener fuego de cobertura-Tienes que irte de aqui-Me dijo al llegar al callejon-¿¡Vas a enfrentarte a una banda terrorista tu sola!?-Le pregunte a aquella desquiciada, mientras hablabamos llego un helicoptero con una ametralladora en un lateral, varios de los miembros de Los zetas se habian metido por el mismo callejon, al no verlos venir nos tomaron desprevenidos, en eso llego Lester con su Revolver y acabo con ellos rapidamente, el grupo de Zetas no habian acabado y al ver a sus compañeros asesinados abrieron fuego contra nosotros-¡CORRAN!-Grito Lester mientras disparaba sus ultimas balas y mientras corria recargaba.  
_

_Llegamos al final del callejon y la chica comenzo a disparar nuevamente a los que venian por el callejon, Lester se tumbo en un ladoo de la pared, yo no entendi el por que hasta que vi que habia recibido 2 disparos, uno en la espalda y otro en el corazon-Lester, escuchame estaras bien-Claramente estaba preocupado-Esta vez no amigo-Me dijo con una sonrisa triste-Lester no...-Fui interrumpido por el-...Escucha, nunca me has fallado desde que te conoci y espero que no sea la primera vez, prometeme que saldras de esta-Me dijo ofreciendome su revolver-No, no puedes dejarme Lester-Las lagrimas empezaron a salir y recorrian mi rostro las de el iban en el mismo camino-Prometemelo...-Repitio nuevamente, me quede callado unos instantes y luego respondi-Lo prometo-Le conteste con la voz quebrantada-Bien...-Comenzo a decir acariciando mi cabeza-Sal de aqui, yo los distraigo-Me dijo por ultimo, tome su revolver y saco una pistola que recojio de los hombres Zetas caidos, note a un helicoptero bajar y a la chica dirigirse hacia el, corri un poco hacia el helicoptero, me detuve y voltee a mirarlo nuevamente, el asintio y yo hice igual, continue mi camino al helicoptero y observe que la chica me estaba esperando y señalando que subiera, obedeci y me sostuve de la escalera, ella estaba seguia subiendo mientras yo dirigi mi mirada a Lester quien acabo emboscando a unos cuantos hombres en la esquina pero le dispararon en la pierna y cayo, el mismo que le disparo se acerco y apunto a su cabeza, vi con horror la escena, todo se detuvo por un momento, Lester me miro por ultima vez y me guiño el ojo, luego cerro los mismos, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir hasta que ¡BOOM!._

_Subi las escaleras sin mirar atras, arriba del todo me esperaba aquella chica sentada en una silla del helicoptero con lo que parecia un soldado del ejercito, me sente junto a ella y mire en direccion a Lester ya inmovil hasta que el soldado cerro la puerta._

**Segundo capitulo hecho, espero les haya gustado, si es asi dejenme un review, y si no, dejenme un review, les recomiendo las historias ya mencionadas en las notas de autor y desean saber mas de esta historia gusten en pasar por el proximo capitulo, sin embargo tengo que subir 1 capitulo de otras 2 historias asi que si me atraso tengan paciencia, sin mas que decir me despido y ¡Nos vemos en la proxima!  
**


	3. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**¡Bienvenidos, a otro nuevo capitulo de "La Historia de Mi Pasado"! Agradezco a los que comentan y a los que no tambien por que las visitas ayudan a la historia, es una dia genial por que una de las historias que escribi, Minecraft: El inicio de Steve ha llegado a las 1000 visitas y como recompensa toca subir nuevo capitulo y lo mejor es que por la tardanza, HOY ES DOBLE! asi es, por el retraso que tuve les subire 2 capitulos en un dia... me pregunto por que la linea de arriba deja un espacio... ya no... bueno, a todos los que les guste la historia y todavia no sepan una figura para darle a mi personaje, ya esta escrita y redactada en mi perfil en la seccion personajes, tambien quiero anunciar... "Comienzo de espacio publicitario" La historia en la que este personaje protagonista tendra ubicacion en manos de otro escritor, es de mi pais y un gran tio su cuenta es arexskate y la historia saldra pronto en su cuenta, es algo al estilo los vengadores segun entendi, si desean leer la historia pronto la colocara en su perfil... "Fin de espacio publicitario" y mi recomendacion del dia es que busquen el video de Gangnam style en version piano tutorial que se escucha mejor, esa ha sido mi recomendacion del dia asi que pasamos a la historia.**

**_Un Nuevo Comienzo_**

...Los presentes en la sala se desanimaron en esta parte de la historia, Sonic tenia la mirada baja al igual que Knuckles, Silver, Blaze y Black, Rouge y Amy no querian que las vieran asi que taparon sus ojos con sus manos, Cream aguantaba las ganas para no llorar y Tails hacia lo que podia para consolarla, Joan tambien se encontraba con la cabeza baja al notar que habia desanimado a sus compañeros asi que intento levantar el animo de la historia y continuo...

_...Despues de que nos buscaron en el helicoptero veia en mi mente repetidas veces el dolor que me causo su perdida-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunto aquella chica de pelaje oscuro, yo no respondi dando una clara respuesta, me quede pensando hasta que en un momento dado escuche a uno de los guardias hablar, hablaban bajo pero siempre tuve buen oido-Ya estamos lo suficietemente alejados de los objetivos, ¿Que hacemos con el chico?-Hablo el co-piloto de helicoptero al de campo terrestre-No podemos llevarlo a donde vamos, hay que dejarlo incosciente en un lugar seguro-Al escuchar esto me sobresalte un poco, la otra chica tambien lo habia escuchado, sin embargo no dijo nada y se quedo mirandome con tristeza unos instantes. Cuando el militar terrestre se acerco a noquearme estaba alerta, el se coloco detras de mi y coloco su arma apuntando a mi cabeza-De rodillas-Me dijo y cuando finji obedecer arrodille una de mis piernas y con la otra lo barri rapidamente haciendo un giro en el angosto suelo del helicoptero, el cayo de espaldas y yo tome su arma pero al darme vuelta aquella chica pateo el arma y salto pateandome en el pecho con la otra dando a parar junto al soldado que se encontraba recostado sobre la puerta lateral cerrada, ella tomo mi brazo y paso por debajo de el torsiendolo, luego golpeo la poplitea izquierda **(N/A: Parte trasera de la rodilla que permite su flexion)** medio arrodillandome y dandome en la cabeza con su propia arma dejandome inconsciente...  
_

_...Cuando desperte me encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, espere un momento antes de levantarme para que mis pupilas se dilataran y poder ver, me levante de lo que parecia ser una cama y por la poca luz solo logre distinguir una pequeña luz que salia de una pequeña ventana en una puerta que al tocarla parecia de hierro, estaba un poco rasgada y al asomarme por la ventana note a la chica al otro lado de la puerta, quien halo de un interruptor y las luces se encendieron cegandome por unos momentos-Atencion recluso...-Comence a escuchar por lo que parecia un altavoz-...Le realizaremos unas pruebas para comprobar ciertas curiosidades las cual agradeceria no preguntara el por que, salga por la puerta de su derecha y tome un arma por favor-Termino de hablar aquella voz, sin mediar palabra alguna por que sabia que me ignorarian y hablaria con la nada, intente salir por la puerta identificada pero estaba cerrada con llave, mas de una vez habia sucedido esto alguna vez asi que patee la puerta y esta se dividio en 2 dejandome pasar, vi un arma y al tomarla recorde el arma de Lester-Tengo que encontrarla-Dije por lo bajo, continue ya con arma en mano hasta que llegue a lo que parecia una galeria de tiro, logicamente iban a probar mi punteria pero identifique un poco el cuarto y vi la puerta en la que se encontraba un soldado, pero este no era un soldado comun, era un tio gigante, una mole y ademas del hecho que tenia una escopeta en mano, esto no me favorecia en ningun sentido, pense un poco mas hasta que la atormentadora voz se volvio a escuchar-...En esta prueba probaremos tu punteria-Dijo señalando claramente la prueba-No me digas-Respondi sarcastico. Bajaron las dianas, apunte a las mismas pero antes de disparar me gire rapidamente a la mole y le dispare en la pierna, este se arrodillo cubriendo su herida y yo me deslize por encima de su espalda, al salir de la sala me encontre con una cantidad infinita de militares llegando desde los distintos pasillos, tome un bidon de combustible y lo lanze a uno de los lados del pasillo y dispare al mismo cuando cayo prendiendo fuego evitando el paso de los soldados, por el otro lado no vi mas remedio que cubrirme y disparar, eso al menos hasta que vi la granada que uno de los hombres portaba en su cinturon, apunte con precision lo mas que pude evitando los multiples proyectiles y dispare el arma, la bala dio a parar a la granada que derribo a varios soldados e hirio gravemente a otros, sin embargo no habia muerto nadie, exceptuando el pasillo donde ocurrio la explosion y todo lo que este tuviera, la reaccion en cadena me permitio pasar por encima de unos cuantos hombres hasta llegar a 3 pasillos mas, fui por la izquierda y comence a buscar mi bolso donde seguramente estaria el arma. Me escondia de vez en cuando y me desplazaba velozmente por los pasillos evitando ser detectado hasta que al final encontre mi bolso en una sala pequeña, pero al entrar y tomarlo la puerta se cerro detras de la chica que vi antes que al parecer me habia visto entrar.  
_

_-Sabia que vendrias a buscar eso-Dijo mientras elevaba su arma apuntandome, yo saque el revolver y tome la misma accion quedando ambos en un dilema, al menos eso pense hasta que ella guardo su pistola y tomo un tuvo de tamaño medio del suelo, de buenas a primeras no entendi su reaccion-No te acerques o disparare-Le adverti mientras ella caminaba hacia mi direccion-He dicho que no te acerques-Le repeti mientras apuntaba a su pierna para no matarla, ella comenzo a girar el tuvo habilmente con una sola mano pero ya el riesgo era demasiado-Lo lamento-Y dispare para correr fuera de la sala, pero no habia llegado siquiera a la puerta cuando un golpe en mi rostro detuvo mi camino para hacerme caer pesadamente, abri los ojos para verla a ella quitarme el revolver y apuntar a mi frente, me enfade y quite el revolver de mi rostro, por reflejo ella disparo y dio al lado de mi cabeza, la tome del brazo y gire sobre mi mismo para arrojarla hacia atras y en el movimiento arrebatarle el arma-Puedo no ser el mejor en combate, pero nadie toca esta arma-Le dije antes de correr hacia la puerta, ella saco su arma y comenzo a disparar, habia dado en mi bolso evitando la herida pero al sentir el empuje que dio me arroje a una mesa y la patee para usarla de barricada-¡Rindete!-Me gritaba, yo me asome y comence a dispararle por igual, pero siempre me preguntaba cuantas balas tendrian los cartuchos de aquella arma por que por nada en este universo y el proximo recargaba, ni siquiera portaba algun cargador en mano, seguia siendo extraño pero eso era lo de menos, tenia que salir de alli y ya habia gastado 2 balas, en un revolver lo primordial es la municion asi que observe un poco el entorno y encontre una forma de salir, una ventana, pero para salir por ella necesitaria frenar la caida, tome de mi bolso la sabana que utilizaba para dormir en el callejon y dispare al bombillo que se encontraba sobre ella. Los trozos de vidrio y el disparo la frenaron de su ataque por unos segundos, tiempo que aproveche para estirar la sabana y saltar por la ventana, al hacerlo la sabana no detenia mucho mi caida, me romperia las piernas, la utilice como latigo para sostenerme en una lampara bidireccional **(N/A: Lampara colgante) **me balancee con la misma y me sostuve de un camion estacionado, me solte y volvi a tierra pero al hacerlo un ejercito en la misma me miraban confundidos y algunos apuntandome-Em, hola chicos-Dije con nerviosismo y para disimular un poco la situacion, logicamente no funciono y comenzaron a perseguirme. Corria por unos hangares en los que habian yets y naves extrañas, en cierto momento llegue a ver una nave espacial extraterrestre y me distrage un momento, eso al menos hasta darme cuenta de que aun me perseguian y continuar. Llegue a lo que parecia ser una sala de reunion pues habia gente con trajes sentados en una mesa larga de vidrio y un mapa tras el que parecia dirigia la reunion, salte sobre la mesa y como era de vidrio me deslice por ella y salte por sobre el hombre que se agacho justo a tiempo para que yo terminara golpeando de lleno mi cara contra el mapa de la pared y caer aturdido.  
_

_Unos hombres me tomaron de brazos y me arrastraron de vuelta a la sala donde estaba en primer lugar, al parecer la chica discutia con el hombre que habia visto en la sala de reuniones, ella entro a la "Habitacion" mientras tenia su arma en mano apuntandome y mi revolver en su otra mano-¿Que fue todo eso alla atras?-Me pregunto en primer lugar-¿A que te refieres?-Le pregunte yo confundido-Escapaste de una seguridad entera sin matar a nadie, tomaste todo el riesgo solo por esto-Dijo refiriendose al revolver-Es especial-Le respondi, ella me dio el revolver, pero estaba descargado-Se que tienes mas balas en ese bolso, no intentes nada-Me dijo por ultimo y salio de alli para volver a hablar con aquel hombre..._

_-...Puede trabajar aqui-_

_-Es demasiado riesgo-_

_-No si lo entrenamos-_

_-Esto no va a funcionar-_

_-Creeme, necesitamos gente y el es el indicado-_

_-Escucha, si va a trabajar aqui TU te encargaras de el, dale la informacion que necesite pero si llega a salirse de control sera tu responsabilidad ¿Entendiste?-_

_Penso un poco antes de responder..._

_-Esta bien-Dijo la chica para finalizar la discucion_

_...Entro nuevamente, esta vez con unos papeles en mano, se sento a mi lado y abrio una de las carpetas-Escucha, si no quieres que te borremos la memoria sera mejor que trabajes aqui, no podemos permitir que publiques nuestra informacion personal por todo el mundo...-Comenzo a explicarme-Esta bien, supongo que no hay opcion-Dije para que comenzara a explicarme-...Bien, seguro te estas preguntando donde estas, me llamo Amanda Gordon, esta es la base principal de la N.A.S.A. que en la actualidad estan aliados con las investigaciones terroristas para aportando armas a los marines, la CIA, el FBI, la DEA y demas, nosotros trabajamos para todos ellos realizando operaciones especificas para eliminar a las amenazas terroristas, la N.A.S.A. crea armas especiales para nuestro uso en combate, seras entrenado en diferentes bases todos los dias para que puedas empezar a combatir, aunque creo que no te costara mucho...-Paso la pagina de la carpeta-...Este sera nuestro principal objetivo, el Cártel del Golfo de Mexico, es un cártel de la droga de Mexico...-Interrumpi-No me digas-En su cara se noto la expresion de molestia y continuo-...Su base de operaciones se encuentra en Matamoros, Tamaulipas. __Aunque la organización criminal comenzó a traficar alcohol ilegalmente al país vecino desde los años 1930 durante la Ley Seca de los Estados Unidos no fue hasta los años setenta que el cártel del Golfo se enfocó completamente al narcotrafico al mando de Juan Nepomuceno Guerra quien fue el que fundo el Cártel del golfo, quien a su retiro le heredo el "Negocio familiar" a su sobrino Juan Garcia Abrego, el actual jefe del cártel **(N/A: Ya se que no es el actual jefe para aquellos que hayan leido su historia, pero veran que en futuros capitulos mi historia tomara el sentido de los hechos reales)** nuestra mision es sobreescribir la historia, la Nasa esta investigando para preparar un portal dimensional de tiempo-Espacio para viajar en el tiempo y entre dimensiones pero aun no tenemos resultados, el cartel del golfo obtuvo un increible poder desde el mandato de Juan Garcia por lo cual no hay forma de acabar con el cartel ni de llegar a su jefe sin morir en el intento, necesitamos regresar en el tiempo a la epoca en la cual el cártel no tenia tanto poder y acabar con los terroristas de una vez por todas-Termino de explicar finalmente-Pero, el cartel del golfo es uno de muchos problemas ¿Que pasara con la banda contraria del cártel, los Zetas? Si acabamos con el Golfo ellos no tendrian quien los detuviese, se volveria incluso peor-Explique yo, por experiencia sabia como iba el tema de las bandas terroristas-En ese caso tendremos que acabar con los Zetas y el Golfo por igual, el resto de los cárteles de droga no se rebelaran ante la caida de los dos mas importantes en muchos paises, sera un mal menor en el mundo-Dijo ella, en su voz y su mirada se denotaba un sueño, el sueño de acabar con la maldad que habitaba en lo que deduje, era su pais de origen-¿Vivias en Mexico, verdad?-Le pregunte para verificar que tenia razon, ella me miro con cara de impresion, parecia que le habia leido la mente-...S-si ¿Como lo sabes?-Me hablo un poco nerviosa-Adivine-Le sonrei y ella hizo igual-La razon por la cua estas aqui, es para unirte a esta causa, seras entrenado en distintos estilos de combate y usaremos la tegnologia de ultima generacion a nuestro favor en nuestras misiones, si decides no aceptar te borraremos la memoria y borraremos tu expediente, te daremos una mejor calidad de vida con una familia, no pasaras por ningun riesgo asi que ¿Que dices?-Pregunto al final dejandome pensativo unos instantes a pesar de que ya sabia mi respuesta la otra opcion era muy tentadora, alejado de cualquier riesgo que podria presentar el terrorismo y decidi...  
_

**¡Muy bien espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo de la historia! Pasense a leer la siguiente parte de inmediato pues como prometi, el capitulo sera doble asi que nos vemos en el tiempo que les lleve cargar a pagina... a menos que quieran leerlo en otro momento... No importa ¡Nos vemos pronto! pero antes quiero publicar nuevamente la oportunidad de leer la historia de "Los defensores: los heroes mas fuertes del mundo" ya van 4 capitulos y de verdad la recomiendo, ademas pasense a la historia Hikikimori (Creo que asi se escribia) de Mochi the lynx quien, a pesar de que la tiene un poco abandonada, la continuara cuando pueda y promete mucho con tan solo 4 capitulos (¡SACA EL SIGUIENTEEEEE!) tambien por la historia "Dark the Wolf" que por alguna razon y lamento anunciarlo, uno de sus capitulos fue eliminado por lo que supongo habra sido un error, asi que si llegan a un punto de la historia en donde no entienden nada, posiblemente sea por eso, gracias a todos los que me apoyan, a los que me leen, a los que me recomiendan, a las merengadas de oreo y les mando un gran saludo, ahora si ¡Nos vemos luego!  
**


	4. El Bueno, El Malo y El Feo

**¡Bienvenidos al segundo episodio consecutivo del dia! Lo prometido es deuda asi que aqui esta, nuevamente agradezco y agradezco y agradezco mucho ustedes ya saben que si estuvieron en el capitulo anterior y mi recomendacion del dia es que me entere de que hay una version parodia de HolasoyGerman en minecraft llamada Hola soy Steve, la verdad es que no pretende plagiar a German, solo es una parodia y es muy divertida, todos aquellos que sepan algo del minecraft seguro se identificaran con estos videos de youtube, a mi de verdad me hicieron pasar un buen rato, sin nada mas que decir, les dejo el nuevo capitulo de la historia**

_**El Bueno, el Malo y el Feo**_

_1 año despues_

_...Era un dia calido en un pueblo al completo estilo del viejo oeste, me encontraba en un bar vestido de unos pantalones jeans azules, unas botas marrones tapando la parte superior con el pantalon, una camisa blanca, un sombrero vaquero marron oscuro y una chamarra negra que llegaba hasta la cintura, en donde portaba una fundas dobles ocultas por la chamarra y nada mas y nada menos que el revolver de Lester y otro revolver Colt Python y en mi espalda portaba una escopeta Winchester de 1887 con cartucho de 12 y calibre 10, iba armado y sentado tranquilamente junto a la barra de un bar mientras bebia un baso con agua, espere a que llegara el momento justo para actuar. A los pocos minutos vi llegar por las puertas del bar a 4 hombres armados, segun la vista de aguila que habia desarrollado con mi entrenamiento hace 3 meses logre ver que llegaban con una caravana de hombres vestidos de vaqueros por igual pero con las bocas tapadas con bandanas, eso solo podia verificarme que eran bandidos asi que cuando se acercaron a la barra comence a caminar fuera del bar, pero en mi camino uno de los hombres detuvo mi paso-¿A donde crees que vas? Solo queremos hablar con el dueño pero bien, no nos vendria mal una ganancia extra-Me hablo con toda la seguridad del mundo, sin mirarlo a los ojos quite su brazo e intente seguir mi camino pero me detuvo su compañero y tomo su arma-Dijo que te quedaras, deberias hacer lo que dice, aunque de todos modos los muertos viven mejor jeje-Me hablo el hombre mientras que el resto me rodeaba, no tenia mas opcion. _

_Gire rapidamente sobre el brazo de el desviando el arma, provocando por reflejo que disparara y la bala diera a su compañero, lo golpee con el codo en la cara y el otro intento darme un puñetazo pero al agacharme le remato el golpe al que yo mantenia en agarre provocando que lo soltara y cayera al suelo, intento golpearme nuevamente pero facilmente detuve el golpe y le di una patada frontal provocando que retrocediera, el utimo hombre intento dispararme pero patee una silla golpeandolo en la cara con la misma haciendo que desviara el tiro y remate con una patada en el aire que lo hizo caer sobre una mesa rompiendola por completa y para terminar, tome la silla que habia quedado en el aire con el revote que tuvo sobre la cabeza de aquel hombre y cuando el ultimo en pie intendo golpearme, le di con la silla como si fuese un bate de baseball haciendo que se rompiera, lo tome de la cabeza y la estrelle en la barra, lo deslize hasta llegar a unos platos que se rompieron y en la misma tome otra silla estrellandola contra su cabeza dejandolo inconsciente._

_Cuando uno de los hombres de afuera entro para verificar por que tardaban tanto, al notar a sus compañeros derribados por completo salio corriendo del bar, corri detras de el y al salir note como se alejaban en caballos, tocaba hacer lo propio. Tome mi caballo y los persegui fuera del pueblo mientras que ellos me disparaban desde sus caballos, yo protegia el mio como podia intentando que no dieran balas donde no debian y dispare por igual mi revolver Python, derribe a 5 de 12 hombres y falle un tiro, comence a recargar pero mientras lo hacia comenzaron a dispararme de nuevo. Para evitar que Silver, mi caballo color plateado, recibiera las balas me acerque lo suficiente y salte a uno de los caballos de los hombres ya caidos, salte al siguiente y al siguiente en forma de parkour y al llegar junto a otro de los hombres lo patee tan fuerte que cayo del caballo quedando atras y derrapando por la arena. Quedaban solo 6 y ya recargado dispare nuevamente acabando con otros 2 hombres, quedaban 4 y acelere un poco el paso para intentar no fallar los tiros restantes, pero llegamos a una via de tren, esto solo me dio peores noticias y es que un tren que viajaba a la par de nosotros resulto ser de aquel grupo de bandidos. 2 de ellos saltaron al tren y los otros 2 seguian disparandome desde los caballos, acabe con uno con el revolver y para acabar al otro salte al tren, tome carrerilla por el lateral de tren y lo patee de forma circular tirandolo de su caballo y cayendo sobre el mismo. Volvi a saltar al tren para terminar con ellos, me subi por encima de los vagones y los hombres empezaban a salir, tome mi escopeta Winchester y comence a dispararles mientras avanzaba, al ser una escopeta me daba un fuego de cobertura bastante amplio, baje al llegar al final del vagon donde habia saltado y me cubri en uno de los asientos de pasajeros, ellos seguian llegando sin detenerse pero no llegaban a mi posicion, cuando acabe con los que se encontraban alli recargue velozmente y continue mi camino, la puerta estaba cerrada lo que podia significar una emboscada, sate nuevamente por encima de los vagones y note un vidrio como techo del vagon asi que tome una pequeña dinamita, la encendi, rompi el vidrio con el arma y lo arroje dentro, salte al proximo vagon y el primero exploto detras de mi, continue y no tardaron en llegar mas hombres, guarde la escopeta, tome la Python y apuntando con precision di un unico disparo que fue a parar a un hombre muy a lo lejos, este cayo y por el impulso del tren derribo a otro, cayendo ambos fuera de tren entre 2 vagones, al escuchar el grito en mis palabras se podia notar un clasico-uuuhhhh eso dolio-Hable para mi mismo y continue. Ya faltando solo 4 hombres delante, comence a correr al que tenia mas cerca esquivando cada bala que este disparaba, al parecer el susto no le permitia apuntar mejor y en su cara se denoto el horror cuando se quedo sin balas pero en mi cara tambien se noto el horror al ver como un semaforo ferroviario arrastraba a sus victimas al olvido con el gran golpe, pero cuando estaba lo suficiente mente cerca me deslice pasando por debajo de las piernas de aquel hombre, el semaforo lo volvio pedazos y rozo mi sombrero. Me levante nuevamente y tome mi Python una vez mas pero aparecio un hombre con chaleco antidisturbios-¡Oh diablos!-Fue lo unico que alcance a decir cuando el comenzo a acercarse, dipare 2 balas mas de mi revolver y note que apenas y habian dejado marcas en su traje, el guardo su arma dispuesto a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y yo al notar que las balas no servirian de nada la guarde y me coloque en posicion de combate.  
_

_El ataco primero con un puñetazo dirigido a mi cara, desviado y contraatacado con una patada en la rodilla y un puñetazo en el mismo sitio que doblaron su pierna, golpee su casco multiples veces para intentar romperlo y logre hacer una pequeña grieta en el mismo, el intento acertarme un puño nuevamente en el rostro pero o evadi al estilo boxeo y contraataque en sus costillas y una patada en las nobles que lo hizo bajar la cabeza, lo que aproveche sostenerla y dar un rodillaso en la misma que causo que la grieta tomara mayor tamaño, se enfado y tomo su escopeta pero antes de disparar debido a la reducida distancia logre tomar su arma y forcejee un poco con el en un intento por quitarsela, la hale de un lado a otro hasta que se le solto y di con la culata en su casco tan fuerte que este se rompio en pedazos, retrocedio un poco y dispare con la escopeta a su cabeza la cual deje de mirar por a cantidad de sangre que salio disparada a todos lados-¡Diablos...-Comence a decir mientras me limpiaba la sangre que me habia salpicado-...Creo que me pase esta vez!-Termine de decir y arroje el cuerpo por un lateral, no queria saber como demonios le habia quedado el rostro._

_Continue por varios vagones mas acabando con muchos hombres, cuando se me acabaron las balas de la escopeta se la lanze a un hombre que tenia al frente, este la atrapo e intento dispararme y logicamente no funciono y un golpe con la empuñadura del revolver basto para dejaro incosciente, al llegar al ultimo vagon note a un hombre un tanto peculiar, vestia una camiseta negra, unos blue jeans, mocasines negros y un sombrero negro por igual-¡Tu, pequeña basura! ¿¡Quien eres!?-Me grito y tomo su revolver-Eso no te incumbe, deten el tren-Le hable calmadamente mientras le apuntaba amenazante con mi revolver, estabamos en un dilema, si alguno disparaba el otro tambien lo haria-No lo creo niño, esta mercancia es muy valiosa-Me dijo mientras sonreia-Pues entonces sera una lastima que las mechas sean tan cortas-Le dije fingiendo pena y luego le sonrei, su sonrisa desaparecio-¿Que?-Me hablo incredulo, hasta que una explosion en varios vagones contesto su pregunta y destruyo la mercancia de cocaina...  
_

-¿Que es cocaina?-Pregunto la inocente Cream-Pueeeeessss...-"Contesto" nervioso Joan, no sabia que decirle-Es una sustancia que te hace hacer cosas malas Cream-Dijo Amy salvandole el pellejo de un posible trauma-Gracias-Le dijo el en susurro, ella solo guiño el ojo y sonrio-Muy bien, seguimos...-

_...-¡MALDITO, NO!-Grito euforico mientras observaba como su mercancia se hacia cenizas-Supongo que esa era la mercancia, pero me gustan mas mis fuegos artificiales-Le dije sonriendo triunfante-¡Estas muerto!-Dijo por ultimo y disparo su revolver, contra mi varias veces, gire repetidas veces y a pesar de la poca distancia logre esquivarlas todas con tan solo un roce en mi chamarra, dispare mi arma por igual pero el la esquivo, era muy rapido, incluso mas que yo para ese momento, ademas del hecho de que solo habia una bala en la recamara-Oh oh-Exprese claramente cuando note mi error y el arremetio contra mi en una embestida haciendome rodar hacia atras para mantener control por la turbulencia de las vias, guarde mi arma y comence nuevamente con el cuerpo a cuerpo, lanze varios golpes que fueron evadidos por el sin problemas, pero cuando lanze uno y gire para intentar acertar otro con mi brazo, se agacho y dio un golpe en subida que dio justo en mi quijada, remato con otros dos en mi rostro y el tercero lo detuve en seco e intente contraatacar con un puñetazo al rostro, pero este no dio en su lugar, el giro y golpeo mi nuca con el codo, siguio girando y torcio mi brazo y remato con un ultimo puño en mi cara nuevamente que me hizo caer a suelo, intento pisarme pero lo patee con ambos pies, golpe que absorbio por cubrirse con sus manos, pero aun asi logre hacerlo retroceder lo suficiente como para levantarme de un salto impulsandome con mis manos y colocandome en posicion nuevamente, era muy rapido, casi imposible de hacertarle un golpe, por la ventana del tren logre ver que habian varios postes de luz y subi a la parte superior del tren, el me siguio y me atrapo, comenzo a golpearme multiples veces con su cabeza, causando que cayera su sombrero dejando ver a un pelinegro, seguia golpeandome hasta que me lanzo hacia la parte delantera del vagon, ese momento lo aproveche y lo unico que se podia alcancar a ver era el seguro de una granada cayendo por un lateral del tren mientras yo alce ambas manos para sostenerme de alguno de los postes y al hacerlo quedar girando en el mismo por la velocidad y patear desde atras a aquel hombre que cayo pesadamente sobre la parte delantera donde yo anteriormente me encontreba, cuando me detuve lentamente, pude notar ademas del mareo como el hombre volaba el tren en pedazos por la granada que portaba en su cintura, el tren descarrilo y se detuvo al poco tiempo explotando al final._

_-Demonios, que desastre jajajajajaja-Rei triunfante y me solte de aquel poste, comence a caminar junto a la via del tren para no perder una posible carretera, al encontrarla un hombre me dio el paso y regrese a casa. Cuando volvi a mi actual hogar vi una camioneta totalmente negra en la entrada y unos hombres adentro de la misma-Dios, que toca hoy ¿Inspeccion o me volvere a base?-Dije por lo bajo y me acerque a un amigo que llego 3 semanas despues de que acepte la invitacion de Amanda de unirme a los contraterroristas, policias encubiertos, agentes especiales, investigadores de inteligencia y muchas otras, se llamaba Richard Pelt pero todos le llamabamos "Roy" era un joven de cabello marron claro, ojos azules un poco oscuros, tenia mi tamaño exacto y era muy habil, era conocido en la agencia por ser el que mejor se manejaba en sigilo en el grupo y actualmente trabajamos en los mismos casos casi todo el tiempo-¡Roy, que sorpresa! no te veo desde hace un mes ¿Como has estado?-Le salude como acostumbrabamos-Bien amigo, oye se que ya te encariñaste con esta casa...-_

_-No llevo ni 3 dias aqui-Le dije sonriente y bromista_

_-Si, te cambian de hogar cada semana, escucha, me dijeron que debes volver a la agencia, Amanda nos esta esperando para realizar una mision de infiltracion, al parecer en habra una fiesta en Pariz en 2 dias, tenemos que recuperar un archivador que contiene los planes del proximo movimiento de Jorge Marruecos, supuestamente esta preparando maquinas que puedan adherirse a su cuerpo, son casi indestructibles pero no tenemos idea de cuanto resisten asi que necesitamos robar algunos datos para saber como detenerlas-Me explico mientras me entregaba mi pistola Beretta 98 mejorada geneticamente para disparar infinidades de veces ademas de tener una franja verde resplandeciente en ambos lados-Muy bien, entonces ¿Que estamos esperando?-Fue lo ultimo que dije y me monte en la camioneta para dirigirme a base despues de haberla dejado por... una semana.  
_

**¡Y este o mejor dicho, estos fueron los capitulos de hoy! si se preguntan el titulo en ingles es "The good, the bad and the ugly" que es la cancion del viejo oeste que siempre escuchamos, espero que les haya gustado y los espero en el proximo capitulo que salga, ademas quiero hacer publicidad "Comienzo de espacio publicitario" a la segunda parte de la historia de minecraft que poseo, saldra pronto el primer capitulo, dejen reviews con consejos, criticas y si eres Slenderman pues ve a tomar por saco por que no te vengaras de mi, sin mas que decir ¡Nos vemos en la proxima!  
**


	5. Una Fiesta, Un Desmadre

**¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de La Historia de Mi Pasado! Como siempre y a veces se me hace tedioso repetirlo, agradezco a medio millon de personas en el mundo y agradezco y agradezco y agradezco hasta el fin de los tiempos y el armaguedon junto a la destruccion y aniquilacion total de todo el cosmos! Madre Santa con los nuevos capitulazos de las historias que me estoy leyendo ultimamente y si quieren disfrutarlos como yo lo hago, pasense por las cuentas de Azrexskate, SamusTorresMccartney (Por fin lo escribi bien) Mochi the Lynx y en resumen todo aquel que tenga en la lista de autores favoritos, para mochi the lynx seguro que este episodio te recordara a ciertas personas, Sam... Dame una merengada, aqui no hay por que no hay leche, esto es una maldicion ¡Nooooooooo!, Bien recobrando la compostura que no podemos rendirnos y espero que si hay algun seguidor de la historia de Minecraft que se asome por los reviews y me diga "¡Muevete que ya espere mucho shiiiiiiiiitttttttt!" si no esta exactamente escrito de esa forma no vale, contare las "t" y las "i" ¡NO VALE COPIA Y PEGA! y sin mas que decir ¡Disfruten el nuevo capiulo!**

**_Una Fiesta, Un Desmadre_**

_...Al llegar a base nuevamente no tarde en encontrarme con Amanda, quien me saludo sonriente y me recibio con los brazos abiertos-¡Joan! ¿Como has estado? No te veo desde hace... ¿3 dias?-Dijo ella con sarcasmo y riendose sonoramente-¿Una eternidad cierto?-Dije yo riendo por igual, detras de mi llego Roy quien saudo a Amanda por igual, con un abrazo y uno que otro sarcasmo caracteristico de el, eramos muy unidos, la mayoria de las misiones que obteniamos las haciamos juntos y en unos dias no seria la excepcion-¿Como te fue en la mision?-Pregunto Amanda mientras caminabamos por los pasillos en busca de ropa nueva y mis armas, pero me esperaba cierta sorpresa al entrar a la habitacion-Solo un dia mas en el trabajo...-Quede corto al abrir la puerta y encontrar sobre una mesa un pastel y al lado de la misma un regalo._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Gritaron ambos al Unisono, de verdad me sorprendio, no era mucho pero de todas maneras casi nunca se celebraba un cumpleaños, menos el mio-¡Feliz cumpleaños numero 13 amigo! Parece mentira que hace tan solo un año nos conocimos-Dijo Roy mientras colocaba una mano en mi hombro, yo no lo podia creer-¿Pero, como hicieron todo esto?-Pregunte aun sorprendido-Hace unos dias fue 17 de Junio, recordaba la fecha en la que murio Lester y como hace 9 dias lo fuiste a ver, crei que te sentias deprimido asi que hable con Ron y preparamos esto-Respondio Amanda quien se veia muy feliz, yo no pude contener las ganas de abrazarlos a ambos hasta estrangularlos, nunca habia celebrado un cumpleaños-Gracias muchachos, son los mejores-Dije mientras seguia sin despegarme de ellos-Bi-bien a-am-migo pe-pero m-me est-as as-fixiando-Decia Roy mientras intentaba soltarse de mi agarre para respirar, cuando los solte ambos respiraron profundamente recuperando aire, todos nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa y apagaron las luces encendiendo las velas comenzamos a cantar el cumpleaños y al finalizar...-¡Pide un deseo!-Por mi mente solo pasaba en ese momento "Deseo una merengada de oreo" y sople las velas_

_-Muy bien, hora de los regalos-Dijo Amanda mientras que colocaba enfrente de mi 3 cajas, una era larga y delgada, la otra era un poco mas grande y la ultima era muy pequeña, ella tomo la pequeña y la coloco frente a mi...-Tu primer regalo y tu deseo hecho realidad, entre los dos para ti-Y rompiendo la envoltura admire una merengada de oreo con una perfecta proporcion entre chocolate, crema chantilli y sirope-¡Gracias Dios!-Dije para empezar a consumirla lentamente, queria disfrutarla...  
_

En la habitacion se encontraban algunos babeando pensando en el sabor de aquel postre-Parecen bebes-Dijo Rouge cerrando la boca del equidna con su mano-Puedo hacer algunas si quieren-Propuso el joven-¡SI Y RAPIDO!-Gritaron varios-¡Calma, lo bueno se hace esperar!-Dijo el tentandolos y despues de hacer las merengadas y ya cada uno con la mitad en mano y la otra en el estomago, apartando el hecho de que hasta Shadow acepto tomar una con una cara de amargura que se desvanecio al probarla solo por el hecho de que Amy se lo entrego pidiendo que se lo tomara, continuaron...

_-Muchas Gracias, de verdad, lo digo en serio-Dije agradecido-¿¡Dijo algo en serio!? ¿¡Lo grabaste!?-Bromeo Roy pero para mi desfortunio Amanda saco de su bolsillo su telefono que se encontraba grabando la conversacion-Oh, venga ya jajajajaja-Reimos por ultimo y abrimos el proximo regalo-Este es mio, espero te guste-Dijo Roy, dentro de aquella larga caja se denotaron 2 espadas perfectamente pulidas-¡Dios si!-Dije tomando una de ellas y admirandola por ciertos momentos-Bien, ahora voy yo-Hablo Amanda tomando la caja y dentro de ella pude ver 2 brazaletes de hojas ocultas-¡Es que yo voy a soñar con este dia por una semana despues de esto jajaja!-Dije por ultimo y me coloque los brazaletes, me concentre y saque ambas hojas, admirandolas por unos segundos y ocultandolas de nuevo, Ella sonrio-Y creo que te gustara llevartelas para la mision de mañana-  
_

_-¡Por supuesto, ire a empacar de inmediato!-Dije para tomar mis cosas y volver a la camioneta negra en direccion al aeropuerto para llegar a Francia._

_3 horas despues_

_...Ya en el aeropuerto nos subimos al avion tranquilamente esperando llegar pronto, yo no habia tenido tiempo para dormir asi que me dedique a descansar durante el viaje, pero gracias a que las leyes de la logica y la teorica dictan que a juro tiene que haber un niño pateando mi asiento no logre mucho, pasadas las horas iban y venian personas al baño, entre ellas estaba Roy quien no dejaba de pedir bebidas...-¿Te gusto el regalo?-Pregunto Amanda quien se encontraba sentada a mi lado, Roy estaba en el baño-Es genial Amanda-Conteste con una sonrisa, ella tambien sonrio-Bien, espero que sepas utilizarla, con todo el viaje no te pude decir como se usan-Hablo ella nuevamente y se escucho por el microfono de la cabina...-Atencion pasajeros, aterrizaremos en 10 minutos-Se oyo la voz del piloto-Parece un buen momento para explicarlo todo, vamos a la primera clase-Dijo ella y acto seguido fui con ella, ya en primera clase se notaban unas pocas personas quienes no estorbarian mucho debido a que eran parte de nuestra agencia, luego de esperar unos minutos Roy entro por la puerta y Amanda comenzo a explicarnos-Bien, el plan es simple, tenemos que infiltrarnos en la fiesta como invitados comunes y hallar a Marruecos, el se reunira con un grupo terrorista en secreto, debemos esperar a que hagan la reunion y robar el Hardware **(N/A: Pen-Drive para los amigos jajaja) **que intentara esconder despues de la misma, tendremos un corto periodo de tiempo y tenemos que salir de alli antes de que se de cuenta de que desaparecio, yo me encargare de ubicarlo y lo mantendre ocupado mientras pueda, Roy tu robaras el Hardware y Joan, habra muchos guardias rodeando el edificio y a Marruecos, hay francotiradores en las azoteas que cubren el patio, para salir sin riesgo tenemos que eliminarlos sin hacer escandalo ¿Entendido?-Termino su explicacion-"Royger" that jajajaja-Respondio bromista Roy y yo asenti.  
_

_Salimos de la primera clase y volvimos a ubicarnos en nuestros respectivos puestos, Roy en la orilla pidiendo diversas bebidas a la mesera, Amanda en la ventana admirando el paisaje y yo en el asiento del medio siendo constantemente pateado por el niño de atras, una "Paz" que duro hasta que el avion comenzo a tambalearse-¡Atencion pasajeros, estamos siendo atacados por avionetas, por favor mantengan la cal...-El piloto fue interumpido por un grito ahogado e inmediatamente nos dirigimos a la cabina donde encontramos al piloto atravesado por un cuchillo en su cuello y al hombre de las vias del tren con su revolver en la cabeza del co-piloto en forma de rehen-Hola chico, nos encontramos nuevamente-Decia mientras en su rostro se denotaba una sonrisa perversa, como en el aeropuerto no podian dejar pasar las armas las habiamos camuflado y se encontraban en las maletas que no habian sido escaneadas segun la autorizacion de la seguridad gracias a la ayuda de nuestros acompañantes, lo unico que habia pasado desapercibido eran-Las hojas-Dije inaudible para fijar mi vista en las muñecas-Hoy acabare con ustedes, empezando contigo-Dijo apuntandome y cuando disparo sonrei y con un movimiento rapido desvie la bala con las hojas sin que se diera cuenta de que las portaba-¿Que demonios?-Confundido volvio a disparar y volvi a mover mi brazo desviandola e impactando cerca de su pie-¿Como demonios haces eso?-Y disparo las ultimas 4 balas que quedaban en el revolver-¿Eso es todo?-Dije burlandome de su impotencia, no podia ganar de ninguna manera pero no conte con que tambien fuera inteligente-Esto no acaba asi-Dijo arrojandonos al rehen y pateando los controles del avion haciendo que el mismo se saliera de control, comenzamos a rebotar por toda la cabina pero en un momento el avion comenzo a fallar y comenzamos a caer velozmente, tanta era la velocidad que estabamos flotando en el aire y aprovechando la situacion se impulso con sus pies y me golpeo con ambos puños haciendo que atravesara las puertas de la cabina, lo unico que se escuchaba eran los gritos de los pasajeros pedir por sus vidas, Amanda se impulso a los controles y Roy comenzo a pelear con aquel hombre, en uno de los golpes acertados por el mismo hombre Roy fue a parar a una orilla de la cabina-¡Roy, Amanda, sostenganse!-Grite y ambos se aferraron al marco de la puerta de la cabina, yo me impulse con ambos pies y a gran velocidad dando una vuelta lo patee con ambos haciendo que el parabrisas se quebrara y todo comenzara a salir volando llevandose a "Bala rapida" en el camino, yo lanze uno de los ganchos de la hoja oculta y esta se sostuvo de la cabina, comence a halar de ella para acercarme al avion y cuando estaba a punto de llegar la punta de la cabina se separo del avion, saliendo volando en caida libre_

_-¡MMMIIIIEEERRRRDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritaba mientras caia pero lo peor llego cuando el hombre me embistio en el aire-¡¿QUE NO TE CANSAS?!-Grite y comenzamos a pelear en caida libre, el intento golpearme y yo le esquive girando y quedando por encima de el, le inserte una hoja lanzada con la cadena y lo hale hacia mi, clave la segunda hoja en su pecho y separe ambas golpeandolo con ambos pies cayendo totalmente herido, se denotaba algo puntiagudo mientras caiamos, lo utilice lanzando mi gancho hacia el y comence a girar sobre mi mismo y cuando llegabamos a lo puntiagudo que al parecer era una torre salte y utilice el gancho nuevamente esta vez sobre lo que parecia un mirador en uno de sus tubos, me balancee y cai en el mirador del lado contrario, al voltearme pude observar el cuerpo del tipo clavado en la punta de la Torre Eifel-¡Diablos!-Dije para mi mismo y comence a caminar a las escaleras para bajar de la torre, en el camino vi a un hombre que me miraba totalmente sorprendido y con sus ojos tan pelados que parecia que en cualquier momento saldrian de sus parpados-Buenas noches-Dije mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para disimular mi entrada y me dirigi al hotel donde se suponia que nos quedariamos antes de ir a la fiesta.  
_

_Camine unas cuantas cuadras hasta que por fin llegue a mi destino, "Hotel San Fernando" Me parecia un nombre peculiar para un hotel en Francia pero en ese momento me daba lo mismo, entre y me dirigi a administracion donde pregunte por la habitacion y el piso para llegar a la misma, la señora me atendio un poco nerviosa al notar que habia sangre seca en mi camisa blanca y en mis Blue-Jeans, al final de cualquier caso me indico la habitacion sin hacer preguntas y me dirigi al cuarto a reunirme con mis compañeros, toque la puerta un par de veces y me sorprendio lo que vi cuando se abrio-¡Joan, estas bien!-En la sonrisa y su gesto de abrazarme fue claro que le dio gusto verme entero, pero quede atonito al ver a Amanda vestir un traje negro escarchado** (N/A: si asi no se dice, por favor aclararle la duda a este ignorante jajajaja)** y unos tacones negros por igual con sus tipicos pendientes y con los ojos un poco sombreados, claramente se estaba preparando para entrar a la fiesta pero jamas pense verla de esa manera, lucia realmente hermosa, tanto que no me di cuenta de que me habia atontado hasta que ella chasqueo sus dedos frente a mi cabeza-¿Joan? ¿Estas bien?-Me pregunto y fue el momento cuando reaccione-Eh...S-si no te preocupes-Conteste con notable nerviosismo-¿Quieres un poco de agua?-Me pregunto tranquilamente mientras me invitaba a pasar un poco sonrojada-Si, claro em... Gracias-Conteste aun mas nervioso._

_Adentro ya se encontraba Roy vestido con un Smoking negro total, camiseta fajada blanca y una corbata del mismo color al igual que unos mocasines, por mi parte vestia un Smoking por igual negro y desabrochado con una camiseta blanca fajada por igual y una corbata Roja con unos zapatos negros de marca "Nicolo", los 3 ibamos de fabula mas elegantes que nunca, con un poco de colonia por aqui y por alla estabamos listos para lo que sea asi que tome mis nuevas armas camuflandolas con el traje, la pistola por el bolsillo interior del chaleco, las hojas ocultas donde siempre y un silenciador en caso de que lo necesite, cortesia de Roy. No nos movimos en la camioneta negra para evitar llamar mucho la atencion, Roy tenia un plan de entrada el cual no nos favorecia en discresion en ningun sentido. Llego en nada mas y nada menos que en una limusina, donde el chofer abrio la puerta a ambos, era una mansion enorme, blanca y con detalles arquitectonicos en la entrada, la cual era un arco y un poco mas adelante la puerta, tenia bien en claro que no les iban a dejar pasar asi que tenia que silenciar a los guardias de la entrada sin que ellos levantaran sospechas, yo los observaba caminando mientras se distrian metiendome entre unos arbustos cerca de la entrada de la gran mansion, cuando llegaron a estar frente a ellos habian 2 guardia, uno parado a un lado de la puerta para abrir y cerrala a sus invitados y el otro parado unos centimetros mas adelante, el guardia del arco de la entrada los miro fijamente sin decir nada hasta que...-Invitacion-...Esa era mi gran entrada, hice la seña a Roy y este asintio ligeramente haciendose el que no encontraba la entrada y cuando menos lo espero le dio un cabezaso que lo aturdio unos momentos, cuando el otro fue a ayudarle lo embosque en la esquina del arco golpeandolo con la pistola en la cabeza mientras el corria y rematando golpeando al otro en su nuca quedando ambos inconscientes-Bien hecho, muchachos ya saben que hacer-Dije para acercarme a las escaleras y hacer una seña a la limu, de ella salieron 2 hombres mas que tomaron a los guardias y los escondieron entre los arbustos, ellos se hicieron pasar por los guardias y Roy y Amanda entraron mientras yo me dirigi a un lado de la mansion para escalar con las hojas un poco y llegar a la azotea._

_Ya arriba del todo logre tener a primera vista varios paneles de vidrio en el techo, lo que me permitiria mantener la vista en ellos, entraron tranquilamente disimulando un poco y casi al instante comenzaron a aparecer francotiradores en la misma azotea quienes les apuntaban-Roy, mesclate entre la gente, hay francos y sus cabezas estan muy expuestas-Dije a traves de mi reloj comunicador mientras me agachaba un poco para evitar ser visto-Muy bien, vamos alla-Contesto el y por el mismo vidrio logre ver a ambos adentrarse a un gran numero de personas perdiendoles de vista al igual que los francotiradores. Con la hoja oculta me movi silenciosamente acabando uno a uno a los tiradores, cuando todos se encontraban fuera me acerque un poco mas desde la azotea al patio para ver varias carpas blancas de decoracion y bajo una de ellas se encontraba Marruecos. Jorge Marruecos era un hombre de estatura media, blanco bronceado, cabellos oscuro al igual que su bigote mexicano, era un tipo un poco viejo y vestia un traje blanco total abrochado y unos zapatos negros. Le vigile hasta que comenzo a hablar con uno de los guardias, todos ellos hombres con traje y lentes oscuros, solo algunos no traian, no habia forma de escucharlos pero debido a la extrema atencion que puso sobre aquel hombre y su rapida caminata al terminar su charla, deduje que ya era la reunion-Roy, la reunion se esta llevando a cabo-Avise rapidamente mientras perdia de vista a Marruecos quien se adentro en la mansion-Lo perdi de vista, ¿Tienes su ubicacion?-Volvi a llamarle-Si, lo veo desde aqui-Contesto el-Dame su posicion-Le pregunte acercandome a la ventana para poder tener una vista mejor-Esta subiendo las escaleras, junto a la mesa de bar-Me aviso y lo localice tan rapido como lo perdi nuevamente de vista, me acerque a la ventana donde pude ver a 4 hombre caminando por un pasillo pero les perdi de vista una vez mas cuando se metieron a una sala nueva, intente acercarme pero por desfortuna no tenia paneles sobre de la sala, baje un poco hasta llegar a la ventana pero cuando iba a asomarme un hombre cerro la cortina-Joder macho-Me queje y abri la ventana ligeramente, tenia que tener cuidado pues estaba colgando literalmente de la ventana.  
_

_Podian escucharse murmuros desde adentro, al abrir la ventana se escuchaba mas claro asi que escuche un poco mas atento...-...Utilizaremos el traje para protegernos de las armas, para destruir un solo traje necesitarian un tanque y unas 50 cargas de misiles, su resistencia esta basada en ingenieria que reforzo el hierro que la compone, creando un super metal, el proyecto es financiado por muchos bandos terroristas pero el que nos llamo mas la atencion fue el de Los Zetas...-Podia escuchar cada palabra provenir de la voz de Marruecos quien parecia estar negociando el precio del traje con los miembros del Cártel del Golfo-...Parece que han tenido una mejor oferta de la que ustedes podrian dar, tendria que considerar muy bien a quien le venderia el traje-Decia en un intento de convencerlos de que debian subir su numero de oferta, pude escuchar como varias armas eran desenfundadas asi que abri un poco la cortina para ver que pasaba, al hacerlo pude notar a los guardias de Marruecos y los miembros del Cártel apuntandose entre si-Tienes 2 opciones, la primera es aceptar nuestra oferta y salir con una golpiza ligera por intentar sobornarnos o puedo atravesar tu frente con una bala despues de arrancarte los dedos uno a uno-Hablo uno de los miembros del Cártel con un aire amenazante, me sorprendio por unos momentos era un joven cualquiera, no tendria mas de 15 años y sin embargo sobrepasaba mi altura por unos centimetros, el tambien vestia de smoking, corbata negra, camisa blanca, etc. Su peinado era marron oscuro, ojos negros en su totalidad, era como si las pupilas hubiesen absorvido todo el iris, se encontraba apuntando a Marruecos y este hacia lo mismo-Quisiera verle intentarlo-Dijo el ultimo y aquel joven sonrio maliciosamente.  
_

_Golpeo el arma de Marruecos con la suya quedando ambas fuera de alcance uno del otro, los guardias fueron derribados rapidamente por los demas miembros del Cártel, lo curioso es que estos miembros se encontraban encapuchados con sueteres por lo cual no lograba distinguir sus caras, con movimientos rapidos y mortales, todos los guardias habian caido ademas de que el lider de aquel grupo el cual era el quinceañero habia barrido a Marruecos y se encontraba justo ahora pisando su craneo-Intente advertite, no puedes con nosotros-Dijo el apretando mas el craneo causando un grito de dolor por parte del sometido-Tienes 24 horas para decidir a quien elegiras y por supuesto sera a nosotros ¿No es asi?-Dijo por ultimo levantandolo y dandole el Hardware, Marruecos adolorido salio de la sala, era el momento esperado-Roy, Marruecos sale de la sala de conferencias, es tu turno, el Hardware esta en su bolsillo derecho-Informe rapidamente-Entendido-Contesto. Me dirigi a la ventana donde podia observar a Roy, este se habia sentado en un banco cerca del bar y al ver a Marruecos se tropezo con el-Disculpe señor-Se disculpo Roy-Quitate de mi vista basura-Contesto el otro de mala gana, Roy no dijo nada y se sento nuevamente junto a Amanda, also el Hardware señalandomelo claramente y sonriendo a mi posicion-Mision cumplida, larguemonos de aqui-Le escuche hablar e inmediatamente caminaron a la salida, todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que vi a los miembros del Cartel caminar detras de ellos y comence a sospechar-Roy, antes de salir por la puerta gira haciala izquierda-Le ordene, este sin preguntar obedecio y note que en efecto los miembros cambiaron su direccion buscandoles-Roy, te sigue un grupo del Cartel de Mexico que se encontraba con Marruecos en la sala de conferencia, tienen que salir de alli ahora-Le dije rapidamente pero los encapuchados caminaron mas rapido hasta que lo tomaron por el hombro-¡Acabenlos!-Grite rapidamente y Roy giro quitando la mano de su hombro y golpeo al encapuchado en el rostro, Amanda dio una patada giratoria hacia atras y ambos comenzaron a combatir contra el grupo terrorista, yo veia la pelea y la tenian controlada, denotaban no ser oponentes nada faciles pues entonces ya los hubiesen derribado pero seguian combatiendo contra aquel grupo, en cuanto vi que el lider del grupo se acercaba con una botella rota detras de Roy, comence a correr al vidrio que se encontraba sobre ellos y salte rompiendolo y cayendo sobre el lider de la banda en sus hombros-¿Pero que...?-Pero antes de que terminara la oracion gire tirandolo con una maniobra de artes marciales, me levante velozmente y como observe que Roy habia sido tomado por sorpresa desde atras, evite el golpe del que le remataria en seco y golpee su rostro dejando su vista nublada, al que tenia agarrado a Roy este le piso y lanzo un cabezaso hacia atras safandose, me tomo de un brazo y giro con fuerza golpeandolo con ambos pies y en el giro me lanzo hacia Amanda quien iba a ser atacada pero interrumpi el golpe disminuyendole un peso-Que entrada triunfal-Dijo Roy agrupandose con nosotros mientras eramos rodeados por aquellas extrañas personas-¡Dame el hardware o moriras!-Grito a Amanda a quien Roy le habia entregado el hardware cuando comenzo a pelea, Joan se paro delante de ella deteniendo el paso enfurecido-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!-Grito seguido de un botellaso en la cara lo que provocaria que el resto del grupo se acercara a enfrentarlos...  
_

**¡Y este fue el episodio de hoy! Gracias a todos lo que estan leyendo y espero les este gustando, la pelea la guardare para el proximo capitulo, queria colocarlo en este pero me fije que se habia hecho muy largo, espero que no se lo pierdan por que sera un caos total, gracias a mis siempre buenos amigos y acompañantes, ellos saben quienes son, note que habia un error en el primer episodio, se me habia olvidado colocar el titulo jajajaja, el error ha sido corregido y sin mas que decirles ¡Nos vemos en la proxima!  
**


End file.
